Hongo Motolla
|complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin |-|2= Kamen Rider Den-O Pudding Form |cast = Jean-Luc Bilodeau |seasons = Kamen Rider U.S.A. }} Hongo Motolla is the brother of Marika Motolla and Shiro Motolla. History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. Family *Marika Motolla - Sister *Shiro Motolla - Brother, Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form Rider Powers Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Zangetsu Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. While assuming Melon Energy Arms, Zangetsu Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. As expected, the evolution from Melon Arms to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sonic Arrow finishers ** : After Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. *Genesis Driver finishers ** : After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. Appearances: }} - Den-O = is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Hongo's default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make his default form become Pudding Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Hongo rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Rainbow Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Pudding= Pudding Form }}}} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heroes Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Ninja Riders Category:Relatives